The Mummy's 21st Century Return
by ThePrettyUnpredictable
Summary: It's now 2012. Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun are back, once again to destroy the O'Connells forever and take what they want.


The year was now 2012, and the only surviving Medjai warrior of the O'Connell family is Alex, and even he is aging in a way which seems too fast. In the past years, Alex, had fought with his parents against the deadliest of mummies. The one they had struggled to first defeat, Imhotep had come back another few times, to destroy the remainder of the Medjai, so he could finally take what he thought was his; The Army of Anubis.

After defeating the evil Emperor Han in China, the young, but ancient Chinese girl he'd fallen for had died in a battle against another trained ninja. She'd lost her immortality, after her mother had sacrificed it in order to kill the Emperor. This left Alex heartbroken, and he waited years to get back into the romance game. Eventually, he had met a normal girl, and they fell in love. However, she was as skilled and trained as he and his parents, and they, together defeated many evil mummies.

Alex, now a grandfather, had passed on his Medjai responsibilities to the new generations. He was proud and knew that his family would continue to do a good job in keeping countries and the world safe from the living dead.

Elizabeth Evelyn O'Connell, his oldest child had begun training at the tender age of four. She was trained in self defence, and Evie, her grandmother and the reincarnation of Nefertiri, helped to teach her the Egyptian ways of fighting, as this would help her in fights against Egyptian mummies and people who supported them. Elizabeth, or Eliza as she was called more often enjoyed this, and took them on as nothing more than hobbies. She had yet to understand.

Eliza had two younger brothers, and both were also heavily trained at a young age. Alex's second child, Jack Richard O'Connell, like Alex himself had been on a mission with both of his parents. Eliza, was 14 at the time of Imhotep's return and Jack, was just 11. Jack was given the task of protecting the map of The Lost City of The Dead, a task which seemed so simple, which proved to be so difficult.

The last child which came from Alex and his wife Alison was Ardeth James O'Connell, who was named after a fellow Medjai warrior. His training didn't come into his life until he was 8 years old. The reason behind this, was that no one expected anymore dangerous outbreaks from any country which had discovered mummies.

Of course, this expectation was short lived, and Ardeth was trained as the warrior he was intended to be.

Eliza married at age 21, to an Egyptian man who'd been visiting London who she had instantly fallen for. Their first child was born later on, in 1980, and another followed in 1984. Both were boys, and were instantly declared Medjai warriors. Their names did not resemble a person in the O'Connell's past. The elder of the two, Lucas grew into a handsome young man, similar to the way his grandfather had. He proved also to be a fantastic addition to the Medjai. The youngest of the two, was named Jacob. His training was very much forced upon him, but he reluctantly obeyed to everything he was told to do, despite showing disinterest in the past of Egypt and in his family's past.

Before the cousins of Eliza's sons were born, it was clear that more O'Connells would be valuable to the world. Heavy training routines were made and kept for many years, until the new warriors were ready to fight mummies.

Between 1984 and 2004, the rest of Alex's grandchildren were born, trained and prepared for what they were born to do for the rest of their lives. Each one of them were home schooled, so their busy schedules were easy to work around.

Now being 86, Alex was unable to fight against the evil that he used to. He had to rely on the rest of his family to fight for the well-being of the world. That was easier said than done. He hated not being involved in the action that they were. It was probably what was killing him. Not the angina which he had been diagnosed with two years ago, but the fact that he was expected to stay sat down and eat grapes all day. With his family in Egypt at that moment, Alex decided to book a flight to Cairo and find them, just to prove that he was still capable of doing whatever they were.


End file.
